


don't be mean

by megisded (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cow Chop - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megisded
Summary: in attempt to break through aleks' tough exterior, you might just get your heart broken instead





	1. Chapter 1

"hey!" your roommate trevor said your name, and quickly he was standing in your doorway, leaning against the door frame. "wanna go to a party tonight?" he asked, smiling softly. "i know it's your birthday and all, we can still get dinner if you'd like but i want you to formally meet my coworkers." he shrugged, and you let out a small chuckle. 

"sure dude, why not?" you said, pulling the blankets off your lap and got off your bed, setting your laptop on the nightstand. you stood up and looked at trevor. 

"i feel bad because you just wanted to go to dinner." trevor ran a hand through his hair and rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"trevor, it's fine." you giggle, "dinner and a party is just fine." you smile at him.

"okay, tight." trevor nodded, and disappeared off to his room, leaving you to change and get ready. you sit in front of your vanity, looking down at your makeup. you contemplate doing a dark look, or a more natural look. you ran your fingers through your hair and ran a brush through the knots, after. you looked around your desk, looking for the perfect eyeshadow palette you wanted to wear. after scrambling with your foundation, and powder, you decided you'd go with a dark smokey eye to compliment your skin. you got dressed in your favorite off the shoulder body suit and matched it with a grey skater skirt. you pulled on some black knee high socks and ran your hands through your hair again when there was a knock at the door. 

"come in!" you called, knowing it was trevor. he opened the door and smiled at you. 

"hottie alert!" he laughed, causing you to laugh too. trevor was like a brother to you. you two had known each other since you were 13, which technically hadn't been that long, considering you're both around 19. 

"you're too nice." you blushed, smiling widely and waved him off. you grabbed your doc martens and pulled them on. you walked out into the living room after trevor had walked away. when you went to grab a water bottle out of the fridge, you saw trevor and a big dopey smile appeared on your face. trevor was dressed in what he considered "fancy" attire, which was more of a business casual attire. it was a button up, that wasn't buttoned, a white t-shirt underneath, and black jeans. i guess it wasn't that fancy, cause we were only going to olive garden. it was cheap, and you loved pasta, a fucking lot. and we were just going to his friends house afterwards. "should i bring extra clothes for the party?" you asked, unscrewing the water bottle cap.

"if you plan on drinking." trevor said, running his hands through his hair. you nodded, and bit your lip for a bit. you decided to grab extra clothes and makeup for tomorrow, in case you did end up drinking. you grabbed your work clothes and shoved them into a small drawstring bag, along with all your bathroom necessities. "oh as you know, the rest of the boys are a bit older than us, and they're okay with us drinking. they're not gonna like yell at us or get us in trouble or anything. there's not going to be a lot of people there, just like aleks, james, joe, asher, brett and their girlfriends." he explained as you walked to his car with him. you stood by the passenger seat while he rambled on about the boys. you'd heard so much about them and you were excited to meet them. you promised yourself that you wouldn't watch any of their videos until you had met them. you didn't know who was who, only just knew names. 

"aleks might hit on you if lillian isn't there, and if he's drunk enough." he paused and looked at you from across the car. "that made him sound like a bad person, but i promise you he's not that horrible." he chuckled, causing you to give him a small smile. you both got in the car as he started it and made your way to olive garden. he told you more about each member of cow chop and how funny they are when they want to be, but it's always so loud. he also told you about how they have to find a new place to hold the cow chop headquarters because of a "cunt" as james said.

"so i'm just supposed to pretend it's okay to have a bunch of older men let two underaged kids drink?" you said in a serious tone, after he finished. he glanced at you confused and you laughed. "you don't think i'm serious, do you?" you shook your head, looking at him with a big grin plastered on your face. he tried forming a sentence but all he did was stumble over his words nervously. "did you forget the alcohol we used to consume in high school??" you giggled, shaking your head. 

"no, i remember. i just don't remember a lot." he chuckled as you pulled into the parking lot. you giggled and got out as soon as he parked. you walked to the door, and he held the door open. the hostess greeted you and took you to your table. as you sat down you quickly thanked trevor. 

"i really appreciate you taking me out every year." you smiled, unfolding your napkin and setting it in your lap. 

"it's no big deal. i like being there for you when your family isn't. makes me feel like i'm worth something, for once." he chuckled and you frowned.

"don't say that! family doesn't always end in blood, dude. you're more family to me than my own mother is." you said, playing with your fork on the table. you hated when trevor beat down on himself. he'd always been the one to have your back no matter what, and you felt like you could never amount to the support he gave to you. it made you feel like a bad friend when he was upset and you didn't have the words to say to him. you two ordered food and chowed down on it. 

after about 20 minutes over arguing who's paying the bill, trevor ended up tricking you to look down at the floor cause your phone dropped out of your pocket, he quickly paid for the meal and you slumped into your seat, crossing your arms and huffed. 

"i hate you." you mumbled.

"no you don't." he chuckled, and put his card back in his wallet. 

"yes i do." you mumbled again, getting up and grabbing your phone. you looked at him as he stood up, leaving $10 on the table for the tip. you decided to pull $5 out and added it onto his pile of money. "she was really nice." you said, as you walked towards the exit. 

"yeah, she was." trevor agreed, opening the door for you. you thanked him and got in his car when he unlocked it. "off to james!" he shouted as he pulled out of the parking lot, leaving you two laughing like idiots. trevor continued to tell you about the boys, but you were too busy in your own thoughts. you were excited to meet trevors work friends. he'd only been working with them for roughly a year or so. you knew that aleks and trevor streamed a couple times before they actually became close friends. i heard that geoff from achievement hunter was talking about how trevor's the youngest in the cow chop group, which made me wonder if he was the youngest in the whole rooster teeth company. i always wondered if i'd ever meet some other guys from the let's play channel. i really liked gavin's girlfriend gabi. she was really pretty. 

about 15 minutes later, give or take, you arrived at james' house and for some reason, you were so anxious to meet these men, and women, if their girlfriends showed up. trevor looked over at you and patted your knee. 

"you'll be alright, i promise." he smiled softly at you, and took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. he walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. you slowly made your way out of the car and he shut it behind you. you fixed your skirt, and hair. trevor explained to you that you'd know everyone just by how loud they were. you nodded in response as trevor knocked on the door and two barks came from behind the door. you jumped at the sudden noise and you heard someone yell from the other side of the door. you couldn't quite make out the words but it was probably the dogs names. 

the door unlocked, and opened, exposing a man with brown hair and tattoos covering his arms. his left arm was a full colorful sleeve and his right arm was just an outline so far. you looked him up and down as he greeted trevor. 

"is this your little lady?" he smirked, you watched as his gaze landed on you and he looked you up and down, causing you to blush. you looked down at your feet and trevor snorted. 

"no dude." trevor shook his head, and introduced you to him. you assumed that the man standing in front of you and trevor was james, considering he was loud, but there was a doubt in the back of your mind saying it wasn't james and it was most definitely aleks. 

"well, sorry about that." he breathed and moved out of the way to let you and trevor in. "i'm aleks. it's nice to finally meet you." he smiled at you, and your cheeks burned. you smiled back and nodded. he held out his hand and you took it, shaking hands with him. his grip was firm and you looked down at his hands. they were nice. like REALLY nice. his right hand had a ring on his ring finger and you bit your lip, looking up at him as you two released hands. 

"WHO'S HERE?! IS IT TREVOR?!" you heard another loud voice shout from what you assumed was the living room. 

"YEAH! AND HIS GIRL FRIEND!" aleks yelled back as he closed the door behind you. you and trevor rolled your eyes and followed aleks into the living room. 

"she's not my girlfriend, dude." trevor grumbled, looking at the group of boys sitting on the couch. i didn't know which one was which, except for aleks, who was sat in the middle of two heavily bearded men. he looked almost childish next to them, like he was still going through puberty. 

"yeah whatever you say." the man to the right of aleks scoffed. 

"we've known each other for 6 years, i'd think if we had feelings for each other we'd be together already." you sighed, looking down at the guys. 

"oh my god, she speaks." aleks chuckled, making the two bearded men laugh with him. trevor rolled his eyes and introduced you to the men sitting on the couch. the man on the right of aleks was brett, on the left was james, the man with the long hair and small beard was joe, and asher was the only one left. trevor liked to point out he had a lot of moles, which i thought was fucked up of him to do but like, that was kind of cow chops agenda. 

as the night continued on, one by one, girls showed up. there was one girl who was all over aleks and you couldn't help to notice how uncomfortable she was making him. throughout the night, and the more drinks you consumed, you always caught aleks checking you out, but you caught yourself check brett and aleks out so you couldn't be too mad at him. there was no doubt you were really attracted to aleks. his tattoos, and dark hair, the way his laugh was so melodious. you found yourself more often than enough imagining yourself in what you were guessing, was to be in lillian's spot. you shook your head, getting up and walking to the kitchen to get a cup of water. you sighed when you saw the time and frowned. 

it was a quarter til 3 am. you sighed and grabbed trevor from the couch. 

"is there a room she can stay in?" trevor asked, pointing to you as you handed him a cup of water. 

"yeah, of course! it's upstairs to your left." james smiled, at you and you nodded. you grabbed your stuff from the front room and trudged your way up the stairs into the extra bedroom. you quickly changed into your pajamas and brushed your teeth, after removing your makeup. you sighed and laid down in the bed. you closed your eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

over the course of the next couple weeks, trevor kept bringing you around the crew. they didn't seem to mind you being around all the time, you stayed out of the way most of the time and made small appearances in their videos. everyone seemed to really enjoy your company, sometimes they'd ask you if an edit looked good and of course you always said yes. you knew how editing worked, but you didn't want to intrude on what they did for a living. during those couple weeks, you found out from trevor that lillian was in fact aleks' girlfriend, but they were having a ton of problems. she was too clingy and overly possessive to him. joe said aleks wasn't a very touchy person, and he definitely didn't have any clue what he wanted in a relationship. he's constantly telling her to back off, and she's always claiming to love aleks. trevor never understood why aleks stayed, james said it was because he liked the attention. but he'd been talking about dumping her for a while so you never really knew when it was going to happen, or IF it was going to happen. no one knew. you just believed he was afraid of hurting her, but when you voiced that trevor and joe both laughed. 

"aleks is almost heartless," trevor said your name, shaking his head. joe nodded in agreement. 

"he's not someone you'd want to date unless you were fixing to get your heart broken." joe added, looking over at you and trevor. you bit your lip and nodded. maybe they were right, but deep down, you knew there was a good guy inside of aleks. he wasn't just this tough guy exterior, there was a softer side to him, you there was.

james and aleks were really pissed off after the landlord came to tell them something earlier this week. you didn't hear what the conversation was, but you knew that maybe they'd tell you, and if not you directly, you'd probably hear about it from trevor at home. you were scared because they didn't even come to the kitchen after he left, they went straight into the offices and talked to brett for hours. aron, trevor, asher and you all stayed downstairs and waited for word from the bosses. they didn't come down until later that night. aron and asher both went home long before aleks and james made their way downstairs. 

james sighed and looked at the two of you. 

"we have bad news." aleks said, his eyes wandering from you to trevor. 

"where's the rest of them?" james asked. 

"they went home. i didn't want to leave until i knew what was going on, or until you two went home." trevor said, looking at the two men. 

"he's my ride." you said, your voice was small. you looked down at your feet and heard james and aleks both sigh simultaneously.

"brett, aleks and i were talking, obviously, about what we're going to do." james started off, "you know how we've been fighting with that warehouse in LA and how we weren't really supposed to move into it later this year?" james' voice was concerned. it made you upset. you assume trevor nodded, because you didn't hear anything come from trevors mouth. "well, we're gonna have to find our way down to Los Angeles a lot sooner than suspected, because we're being evicted because some cunt showed our landlord the videos. we should have told you sooner, so we could start packing, but he's given us 3 days to leave. i won't be here a lot this weekend because i've got shit to look for to keep our company from bursting into flames." he chuckled, and you looked up slightly, just to see that james was really pissed off, so was aleks. 

"dude take all the time you need." trevor said, leaning forward and patting james on the shoulder. "we fucking got your back." he gave james a small smile, and james gave him one back. 

"i want to talk to you." aleks said. looking at you, and then james. 

"wait, no we should wait." james said, looking at aleks, shaking his head. 

"it's now or never, dude." aleks crossed his arms across his chest, looking at james. 

"fine, whatever." james rolled his eyes and turned his gaze on you. you stood there wide eyed and chewed on your bottom lip.

"what's up?" you asked, your voice was shaky and sounded like trevor when his voice cracked.

"we know you want to be a youtuber, you're already a streamer and we know you've been through the whole editing process, we know you know how to film and you have everything to become a youtuber." aleks started, looking directly into your eyes. you felt like he was staring into your soul and it made you ten times more nervous.

"we'd like you to be apart of cow chop." james finished for aleks. "we've seen what you can do, and you're obviously good at what you do. you have a massive following on twitch and we'd like to have you apart of our team. of course, you don't have to give your answer right away, you have as long as you want, but like.. no longer than 2 weeks because we need to find a place for you in the warehouse when we get it." james gave you an anxious smile and you nodded.

"yeah, that sounds great." you smiled, looking at them. "but i still have to work the rest of my hours until trevor and i head out." you mentioned and james nodded.

"that's no biggie dude." james said, smiling a bit wider. you glanced over at aleks and there was still no expression on his face, you bit your lip.

"we want you to start off by doing post rolls and being behind the camera for the most part. that cool with you?" aleks said, more matter of factly than questioning. you nodded your head.

"yeah that's fine with me." you agreed. truth is, you were a bit camera shy. you knew what you were doing with twitch because you felt like it wasn't a camera. you were comfortable streaming but being in front of a camera for a video is something you thought you'd probably never overcome.

"dude, that's totally fine. anna's camera shy too, but we'll break you out of it soon." james smiled and reached his hand out, you looked at it, looking up at him and shook his hand. "we're happy to have you apart of the team, if you decide to join and if you decide against it, it's really no hard feelings. we love having you around regardless." you nodded, and looked at trevor.

"it's getting late guys. i'm heading out. i'll see you tomorrow." aleks said, patting james on the back, and waving to trevor. you watched as he left and you bit your lip.

"yeah, i'm gonna head out too." james said, watching aleks leave.

"us too." trevor said, grabbing your keys off the counter.

"lock up the house!" james said, walking towards the door. trevor nodded and looked at you.

"ready?" he asked and you nodded. "let's go." he smiled and followed james. you followed them and when you walked outside, you were hit directly in the face with a snowball. the three boys laughed at you and aleks came running over to you, his hands touched your shoulders and you felt electricity shock through your body. aleks managed to say your name through his laughs to see if you were okay.

"are you good? that was meant to hit trevor, not you!" aleks breathed, bending down slightly to look directly into your eyes. you started shivering from the cold as soon as you two made eye contact.

"i'm fine." your teeth clattered against each other and aleks wiped off the snow clinging to your face still. james was still dying of laughter in the driveway and trevor was giving you and aleks a disapproving frown. you watched aleks' expression change from the hard frown he always carried on his face to an almost childlike smile as he wiped your face clean of any snow. you couldn't help but smile at how aleks' eyes light up, even in the dim lighting.

"c'mon, we got to get home." trevor grumbled, pulling you away from aleks and opening the car door for you. aleks stood up straight looking at trevor. he wore a dirty look, something you didn't see often. you waved goodbye to aleks and james as they walked to their cars and you got into yours. trevor tossed the keys on your lap and you started the car, turning the heat all the way up as your teeth were still clattering against each other. the ride home was silent and awkward.

when you and trevor got into the apartment, you turned around on your heel and stared at him.

"what's your deal, dude?" you asked, crossing your arms over your chest.

"what?" trevor asked, going straight into the kitchen.

"you heard me." you stated, you were still slightly shivering so you couldn't really be that intimidating. trevor turned around and looked at you. he sighed your name and ran a hand through his hair.

"look, i know how he is with girls. lillian and him were not good to each other and i don't want my two best friends to date, or fuck, or whatever and have it ruin everything for me. that's not cool, man. i want to be able to go into work and enjoy being there without aleks being up your ass and pretending like he cares. he's only hitting on you because he's bored." trevor rambled and you let your jaw drop open.

"are you fucking kidding me?" you stared at him in disbelief. "you think throwing a snowball and wiping the snow off my face is being hit on? he threw a fucking snowball directly in my face, i'm glad he helped me get the snow off my face. he was being nice." you huffed, turning around on your heel once more and stomping off to your room.

"yeah, GOODNIGHT to you too." trevor shouted, rolling his eyes. you rolled your eyes too and climbed into your bed. you sighed and grabbed your phone to text joe of what he thought of that whole situation. you hoped he knew more than that asshole in the kitchen knows what he's talking about. you laid back in your bed and stared at your phone as you slowly started to drift to sleep. you weren't exactly tired, but you felt like sleeping for 6 years.


	3. Chapter 3

james finally got access to the barn he'd been looking at as soon as the landlord contacted us. we set up in the barn about two weeks after we left the house, and that's when you had to give james your answer. you knew what you were going to say, but you were terrified that you'd hate seeing trevor, and asher everyday. you knew you couldn't get tired of trevor, or asher, but you were afraid they'd get tired of you. 

as you helped aleks and james finish up the couch spot, they both looked up at you as you tossed the last pillow on the couch. you looked up at them and saw that they were staring at you. 

"uh, can i help you?" you asked, biting your lip again. 

"times up!" james grinned, fixing his shirt. 

"what?" you asked, raising an eyebrow. you were actually so confused.

"to give us an answer?" aleks added in, he was a bit annoyed. you could hear it in his voice and you could see it in his posture. 

"oh, shit, yeah." you mumbled, wiping your palms off on your shirt. they were gross and clammy. you sighed and looked directly at james. "i really appreciate the offer." you started, looking down at your feet. you knew they'd be upset if you didn't join, and you wanted to throw in a little pazazz to your answer. you sighed again, looking up at james and saw his face was sad. aleks' expression was still the same damn angry expression he wore everyday. he needed to get laid or something. "i'd be honored to work for you, aleks and brett, and for cow chop as a whole." you smiled, and saw aleks smirk a bit and james basically threw himself on you with a hug. you patted his back as he embraced you tightly. 

"i'm so glad you said yes!" he smiled, pulling away and resting his hands on your shoulders. 

"welcome to the team, маленький." aleks said, patting your shoulder. 

"mal inki?" james said, furrowing his brow at aleks. 

"it means little one." aleks rolled his eyes, and chuckled. it was nice seeing him smile. you didn't see him do it a lot. you also really liked that he had a nick name for you. maybe it wasn't a nick name. you didn't care, it was cute and you loved it when he spoke russian. "let's get you set up." he said, walking towards the 'offices.' you followed and aleks stood in front of two desks. 

"one of these are my desks, the other one was aron's. you can choose either of these, whatever you pick i'll take." he said, pointing to the two desks facing each other. 

"i'll have the one on the right." you said and aleks nodded. 

"cool, i wanted the left one and you would've had to fight me for it." he laughed, making you smile. "feel free to set up your computer and monitor however you want. all aron's stuff is still on it, you can keep working on his stuff."

"i'm pretty sure he finished everything he was working on before he left, there's just uploading to do." trevor said, looking back at aleks and you. you rolled your eyes at trevors convenient timing. 

"oh, well. you can upload his edited videos when they need to go up and you can work on editing your own. if you need help with anything come to me, or anyone else." aleks said, patting your shoulder and you nodded. "thanks for joining cow chop." he gave me a smile and you saw trevor get out of his seat out of the corner of your eye. 

"wait you said yes?" he asked, smiling widely.

"of course, why wouldn't you?" aleks asked, shrugging at trevor. trevor looked up at him and gave him a dirty look. you felt awkward and the tension between the two could cut like a knife. it was horrifying. 

"yes, i said yes, of course i'd say yes? why would i say no??" you chuckled, trying to cut the tension. aleks rolled his eyes and sat at his desk, putting his headphones on. trevor hugged you and kissed your head, making you smile and you both went to your desks. you went through all of aron's edited videos and moved them to the upload folder on your monitor. you imported some footage from the last amazon prime time james and aleks did at james' house. 

about three hours later, you realized that you missed a call from your manager.

"oh fuck," you said, taking off your headphones and grabbing your car keys. you tapped aleks on the shoulder and he looked at you, he moved his headphones to where he exposed one ear. "can you please save and import my file, i'm like 15 minutes late for my shift. i gotta go." you said, in a hurried tone. aleks nodded as he watched you grab your bag and run off to the car. 

\-------

trevor sat at his desk, watching a behind the scene edit that asher was having him go over. he twiddled his thumbs and took his headphones off. he was bored, he was tired, and just wanted to go home but since you had to go to work, he was shit out of luck on a ride. it wasn't that trevor didn't have a car, he did, you two always just carpooled all the time. but it seemed like you were too busy to hang out with trevor, and it obviously upset him. he noticed you had a developing crush on aleks and it infuriated him. he didn't want you two to even like each other because if anything happens, he'll never hear the end of it from both sides. aleks and you were his best friends. he just wanted his best friends to not be interested in each other.

he spun around in his chair as his mind wandered from place to place. he hummed to himself and stopped the chair to see aleks walking up to him. 

"sup?" trevor asked, watching aleks walk. 

"i got a question for you." aleks said, grabbing the seat next to trevor and sitting next to him. 

"what?" trevor said, annoyance laced in his tone.

"what's your friend to you? do you have a little crush?" aleks teased, poking trevors arm.

"just my friend." trevor said, biting down on his lip.

"nahh, i believe trevvy's got a little crush on a life time friend." aleks teased more, watching trevors face grow pink. but it wasn't pink from embarrassment it was more of i'm gonna strangle you pink. 

"look, that's all they are to me. just a friend. we've been friends for 4 years, we had feelings for each other at one point and we tried working it out, and it didn't work. we've decided staying friends is the best thing for us. i don't like them anymore, but i still am allowed to get overprotective and make sure they don't date anyone who's an asshole." trevor said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"i'm an asshole?" aleks scoffed, rolling his eyes. "what's up your ass lately dude??" aleks barked, looking at his friend. "ever since i threw a snowball at them, you've been nothing but a fucking dick head for absolutely no reason." aleks stated and trevor shook his head. 

"you've been flirting with them since you met at the party. while lillian was with you." trevor breathed, watching aleks pace around a bit. 

"you think wiping a snowball off someone's face is flirting?? really dude?" aleks groaned, running his hands through his hair. "i threw a fucking snowball, hit their face and you think i was just gonna leave the snowball there? there was nothing romantic or special about how i hit them. i didn't enchant them to fall in love with me when i threw the snowball." aleks shook his head.

"i don't care if you did anything or not, i just don't want you fucking hitting on her. they already have enough on their plate, they don't need to worry about you breaking their heart." trevor rolled his eyes, and looked at aleks.

"the only thing you need to worry about is the friendships at stake. the only thing that should matter to you is that they're happy, and that i'm happy." aleks scoffed and trevor rolled his eyes again. 

"whatever dude." trevor turned back around in his chair and put his headphones back on, ignoring anything aleks had to say after that. aleks flipped his friend off and groaned. he grabbed his phone and texted you. he was going to get what he wanted and trevor wasn't going to stop him. aleks hesitated before he opened up your contact and texted a simple 'hey.' he sighed and put his phone down.

after aleks broke it off with lillian he told himself he wouldn't get into another relationship with anyone for a bit. but he didn't want a relationship from you, just a companionship. it was shitty of him to think of you like that, he always liked you, he just didn't see fit for a relationship. but he did want you to himself. maybe he'd make you fall in love with him, and once he got bored he could just throw you away, like he always did. but there was always the fact that being around someone so much, you might fall in love with them before they fall in love with you, and that's what aleks was scared of. finding someone to accidentally fall in love with, and you were not the one for romance, or for love. you loved the idea of being in love, but whenever confronted by it, it scared you off. 

aleks sat at his desk, waiting for your reply when there was a honk outside the barn. he jumped and turned around when he saw trevor packing his bags. he watched trevor as he flung his bag over his shoulder and started walking out the door. aleks sighed as he looked back at his computer. he knew this could potentially fuck everything up between trevor and him but he was willing to take that risk.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i am so sorry I'm so shit at titles and summaries but i believe i'm decent enough at writing the my story telling skills do make up for what i lack in titles and descriptions. i hope you all enjoy !!!


End file.
